


Descubiertos

by whitequeenc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitequeenc/pseuds/whitequeenc
Summary: Durante un campamento de entrenamiento, dos corazones fueron rotos.





	1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para que terminara así?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Kozume Kenma, armador del equipo de voleibol del instituto Nekoma.

¿Cómo no pudo adivinarlo? Él era el mejor leyendo a las personas, aún así, ¿cómo es que no pudo verlo? Habían sido tan obvios, pero aún así, allí se encontraba, tendido en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Akaashi trataba de consolarle.

Entre tanta desesperación, recordó exactamente los sucesos que habían ocurrido hasta ahora y se golpeó mentalmente por lo tonto que había sido al no haberlo notado.

Todo había comenzado hace un par de días.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, como todos los años, se encontraban en el campamento de entrenamiento.

Nekomata-sensei había vuelto a invitar al Karasuno, cosa que no molestó a los demás ya que les gustaban jugar contra ellos.

El resto había pasado como siempre, por la mañana tenían partidos de práctica y los que perdían recibían un castigo. Por la tarde, entrenaban solos y, para la sorpresa de Kuroo, Bokuto y Tsukishima, Kenma también se había apuntado para entrenar con ellos. Esto no sorprendió para nada a Akaashi, ya que el estaba enterado desde hace un buen tiempo de los sentimientos que este guardaba a su capitán. 

Había estado callando sus sentimientos por más de 10 años y, ahora, estaba harto de ser un cobarde y está dispuesto a confesarse y volver realidad su amor.

Estuvieron entrenando toda la tarde hasta la hora de cena. Mentiría si dijera que no había notado la cercanía que tenían Kuroo y Tsukishima, sin embargo, intentó convencerse de que eso no significaba nada.

Pero eso no quería decir que se quedaba de brazos cruzados viendo como se volvían cada vez más cercanos. Cuando se dio cuenta de esa cercanía, se propuso un objetivo: estar siempre con Kuroo y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar que esté solo con Tsukishima.

Cumplió con ese objetivo los primeros tres días, pero también se dio cuenta de que Kuroo estaba muy molesto cada vez que él aparecía cuando se encontraba solo con Tsukishima.

Esto provocó la primera grieta en su corazón, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y siguió con su objetivo.

Al día siguiente, apareció la segunda grieta en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuroo lo estaba evitando. 

Quería llorar en ese momento, le dolía que su amigo de la infancia lo estuviera evitando después de estar molestándolo por más de 10 años, pero se mantuvo firme y no mostró la frustración que sentía.

Al final de este día, Kuroo consiguió escabullirse y, mientras lo estaba buscando, vio a Shoyo cargando con todo el material y decidió ayudarlo.

De camino al almacén, Yamaguchi se unió a ellos llevando el material que había utilizado junto con Sugawara y los otros. 

Estuvieron charlando todo el camino, a Kenma no le disgustaba estar con ellos y, por un momento, se olvidó que estaba buscando a Kuroo.

Sin embargo, lo recordó y lo encontró cuando abrió la puerta del almacén.

La escena que vio lo destrozó por completo. Delante de él, se encontraban Kuroo y Tsukishima besándose. 

— Oops! — exclamó Hinata haciendo que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia y se pusieron como un tomate. Tsukishima se levantó al instante y se alejó de Kuroo.

Kenma no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo, escuchó como su ex-mejor amigo lo llamaba pero le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era huir de allí.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como lo estaba mirando por donde iba, se chocó con alguien y se cayó todas las cosas que esa persona llevaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Akaaaashi~? — escuchó a Bokuto dirigirse a la persona con la que había chocado.

— Estoy bien, Bokuto-san, perdone que le pida esto, pero ¿podría llevar usted solo todos los materiales? Tengo algo importante que hacer — dijo, Bokuto se quejó pero no se negó a hacer lo que le pedían — ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó una vez que Bokuto se fue — Supongo que ya lo has descubierto.

— ¿Lo sabías? — preguntó directamente, algo le decía que él lo sabía todo desde el principio.

— Lo intuía — respondió.

Pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento hizo que Kenma empezara a llorar. Akaashi lo guió a una habitación vacía y lo abrazó intentando consolarlo.

— Es que parece que no se llevan demasiado bien — fue lo que le había respondido Shoyo cuando le preguntó por qué pensaba que algo había ocurrido entre Akaashi y él.

— Supongo que eso se debe a que somos de equipos rivales y casi nunca hablamos — había dicho ese día.

Patético, eso era lo que Kenma pensaba de su situación, pensar que le estaba mostrando una faceta suya que ni siquiera Kuroo conocía a su enemigo y que este lo consolara.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió bruscamente sorprendiéndolos. Rápidamente, Kenma trató de limpiarse los restos de lágrimas para después girarse para averiguar quién había abierto la puerta.

Se sorprendió mucho encontrar a Yamaguchi, pero se sorprendió mucho más al notar que tenía los ojos rojos, prueba de que había estado llorando mucho.

— Tú también, ¿eh? — dijo al darse cuenta de la razón por la que lloraba.

Akaashi abrió los brazos y Yamaguchi corrió rápidamente hacia ellas, y comenzó a llorar.

— Aquí estáis — escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, vio a Sugawara.

— Usted también se dio cuenta, ¿verdad? — dijo Akaashi.

— Ay, mis pequeños, todo estará bien — dijo Sugawara mientras los abrazaba junto con Akaashi — Va a estar todo bien — agregó mientras acariciaba sus cabezas.

— ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Akaashi cuando sus llantos cesaron un poco.

— Se encuentran atosigando a Kuroo y a Tsukishima, salvo por las mánagers, nadie más se dio cuenta de vuestra ausencia — dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de acariciar sus cabezas.

— Ya veo — fue lo único que dijo.

— Aunque creo que deberías ir allí ya que Bokuto está muy deprimido porque no le contó sobre su relación — opinó Sugawara.

Akaashi suspiró resignado mientras se levantaba lentamente y salía de la habitación.

Sugawara los consoló y después de un buen rato desahogándose, se calmaron y fueron a donde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, Kenma fue a felicitar a Kuroo con una gran sonrisa y a disculparse por salir corriendo hace un rato. 

Se percató de que Bokuto se encontraba abrazando a Akaashi mientras todo su equipo intentaba animarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó, para su sorpresa, la mánager del Karasuno.

— Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor — respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Durante ese verano perdió al amor de su vida, pero ganó  muchos amigos más que sabe que lo apoyarán cuando él lo necesite.

Durante ese verano, desistió y se propuso olvidar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado durante 10 años.

Y también reparar su corazón roto.


	2. Años después

Después de lo que pasó en el entrenamiento de verano, muchas cosas cambiaron.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos amigos que lo apoyaban, sin embargo, también perdió algo importante: la relación que tenía con Kuroo no volvió a ser la misma.

De alguna forma, Yaku se enteró, después de lo que pasó, le miró a los ojos y dijo que podía contar con él también. ¿Quizás fue el instinto de madre? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, era aterrador.

Se volvió mucho más cercano a Akaashi y empezaba a pasar mucho más tiempo con él y descubrió que al final sí que tenían muchas cosas en común: a él también le gustaba su capitán y, lo que más sorprendió a Kenma, fue que tenía colecciones enteras de videojuegos. Incluso tenía más que él.

Conoció a la hermana menor de Akaashi, Akaashi Keiko. Era una chica realmente simpática, alegre y enérgica, a diferencia de su hermano.

Algunas veces, se unía a ellos cuando jugaban a los videojuegos o iban con ellos en sus salidas. Cada vez empezaron a salir más seguido y, eventualmente, se convirtió en su mejor amiga cuando Akaashi empezó a salir con Bokuto y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como antes.

***

Diez años han pasado desde entonces.

Estudió derecho y, cuando acabó sus estudios, obtuvo su primer caso en la que ganó fácilmente.

Ganó todos sus casos, por lo que era muy conocido entre los abogados. Debido a esto, casi nadie quería "combatir" con él ya que suponían que iban a perder.

Algunas veces salía con Akaashi, que es burócrata, para hacer que se olvide por un momento de su trabajo y de su jefe que era incluso más insoportable que Bokuto.

Hace poco, Akaashi le dijo que iban a organizar una reunión para todos los ex-miembros y le invitó a ir.

Decidió asistir ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer ese día, además de que le emocionaba la idea de volver a verlos a todos...incluso a esa persona.

Pensar en él hizo que se preguntara qué habia sido de su vida en estos 9 años, la de él y de todos los demás.

Cuando se graduó del instituto, perdió el contacto con todos los miembros de los equipos, salvo por Akaashi y Bokuto, que era inevitable que se vieran ya que se casó con Akaashi hace un par de años.

Tres días después fue a la reunión, el lugar era el antiguo gimnasio al que iban para hacer los entrenamientos en verano, pero que desde hace un par de años que se encontraba vacío.

Se encontraba en la entrada y se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás al verlos ya que, al fin y al cabo, a él no le habían invitado sino que había sido Akaashi quien se lo dijo.

\- ¿¿¿¡¡¡KENMA!!!??? - le llamaron a sus espaldas, por su voz se notaba que se encontraba muy sorprendido.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un chico pelinaranja que le miraba sorprendido, ese chico tendría su altura y no lo pudo reconocer en un principio.

\- ¡Soy yo, Hinata! - exclamó el otro al darse cuenta de que él no sabía quién era.

\- ¿Shoyo? - esta vez el sorprendido era él, no esperaba que la primera persona que se encontrara fuera él y menos se esperaba que este crezca, la verdad es que pensó que iba a ser bajito por el resto de su vida.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! - dijo mientras corría para abrazarlo y Kenma le correspondió - ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos por ti? No me has hecho ni una sola llamada en estos 9 años - le regañó.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó - Es que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer - se excusó con una gran sonrisa, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a antaño, cuando aún era un adolescente que era regañado por...Kuroo por alguna cosa que había hecho.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Kenma? - preguntó Hinata, se notaba que estaba preocupado, pensar en Kuroo hizo que se sintiera un poco triste y Hinata había notado eso.

Kenma negó con la cabeza.

\- Has crecido - intento cambiar de tema.

\- ¿A qué si? - dijo orgullosamente - Y tú te cortaste tu pelo - dijo mientras acariciaba su corto cabello.

\- Sí, digamos que una persona muy especial para mí me pidió que lo hiciera - respondió mientras se rascaba su nuca - ¿Entramos? 

Hinata asintió y ambos entraron en el gimnasio.

\- ¡Te perdiste de muchas cosas en estos años! - le estaba recriminado Hinata en el camino a la sala en donde sería la reunión - Te perdiste la boda de Daichi-san y Sugawara-san, ¡incluso te perdiste la mía!

\- ¿Te casaste, Shoyo? - preguntó incrédulo mientras se apuntaba mentalmente hablar después con Akaashi sobre esto.

\- Sí, con el idiota de Bakeyama - respondió alegremente - Y no sólo la mía, también te perdiste la boda de Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san - siguió contando Hinata y Kenma sonrió ante lo último que dijo, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que en realidad no se había perdido esa boda.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde se encontraba Kageyama? - recién se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba solo.

\- Verás, los de primeros somos los responsables de organizar esta reunión, pero, a mí se me olvidó algo y tuve que volver a cogerlo - explicó Hinata.

Llegaron al lugar y, cuando entraron, Kenma se sintió muy nostálgico al ver todas esa caras de nuevo.

\- ¿Kenma? - preguntó sorprendido un hombre de cabello castaño.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Yaku-san - dijo con una gran sonrisa Kenma mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? - dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos y todos se sorprendieron de encontrar a Kenma. Se acercaron para hablar con él.

Cuando Akaashi se acercó, no le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que digamos, es más, le miró con desagrado.

\- Eh? - Hinata los miraba confundido - Pensé que se llevaban mejor. Durante vuestro último año de instituto, parecía que se habían vuelto muy cercanos, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Es que ayer le di una noticia que no de lo ha tomado de la mejor manera que digamos - explicó Kenma.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Hinata curioso.

\- Te lo contaré después - respondió Kenma.

Los demás le contaron todas las cosas que pasaron en esos 9 años, y de vez en cuando, recibían un golpe en el estómago de parte de Yaku l Sugawara, e incluso de Akaashi, quien fingía que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación cuando en verdad sí que lo hacía. Kenma no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que ellos daban esos golpes cuando alguien iba a decir algo sobre Kuroo.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta - dijo de repente - ¿Dónde se encuentra Yamaguchi?

\- No pudo venir porque tenía un importante trabajo que hacer - respondió Sugawara...¿aliviado?

\- Ya veo - fue lo único que respondió. El círculo se disolvió y se juntaron en pequeños grupos para hablar de cosas triviales.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de una forma muy brusca y un fuerte sonido de la puerta golpeando la pared inundó todo el gimnasio.

\- ¡Buenas! Siento llegar tarde - dijo una voz muy conocida para Kenma, este se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su antiguo mejor amigo.

Kuroo se encontraba en la puerta de la sala, debido a algunos problemas, no había podido llegar a tiempo. Observó uno por uno a sus antiguos compañeros hasta que se detuvo en Kenma, su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir muy rápido, había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo en esos años y, ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía que hacer.

\- Kenma - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Los demás se acercaron para felicitarle por su victoria, Kuroo era un jugador profesional del voleibol.

Después de que le felicitaran, se acercó a Kenma y le preguntó si podían hablar a solas. Un poco indeciso, Kenma accedió a su petición y salieron del gimnasio.

\- Y...¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? - preguntó Kenma rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado cuando salieron.

\- Yo...pues...esto...- tartamudeó nervioso - Hay algo que siempre quise decirte.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó curioso Kenma.

\- Verás...Yo...¡siempre te amé! - gritó lo último sorprendiendo a Kenma.

\- ¿Qué... Qué has dicho? - preguntó confuso.

\- Me gustas y siempre me gustaste - declaró Kuroo - Perdona por ser un idiota al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta que desapareciste.

\- Yo...no...Lo siento mucho - se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabía yo de que no me corresponderías - dijo Kuroo con tristeza, Kenma nunca lo había visto así antes. Estaba realmente destrozado.

\- Si me hubieras dicho eso hace tiempo, no habría duda ni un segundo para ir a tus brazos - contó sorprendiendo a Kuroo - Pero ahora, yo ya lo siento lo mismo por ti. Lo siento mucho. Kuroo, tú fuiste y siempre serás mi primer amor, pero eso es todo lo que eres para mí, un amor imposible. Ahora tengo a otra persona en mi corazón y la amo, mucho más de lo que una vez te amé a ti.

Después de decir eso, Kenma volvió a entrar al gimnasio dejando a Kuroo ahí fuera.

Le preguntaron de que habían estado hablando, pero no respondió diciendo que eran cosas sin importancia.

Y, por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, pero está vez era una chica morena quien entraba.

Examinó a todos los invitados y detuvo su mirada en Kenma.

\- ¡¡¡KENMA!!! - gritó mientras corría para abrazarlo para sorpresa de todos, y para aún más sorpresa, este le correspondía el abrazo.

\- ¿Keiko? - preguntó Bokuto confundido, solo la había visto el día de su boda, pero estaba seguro de que era la hermana de Akaashi.

Mientras que Akaashi fue rápidamente a deshacer el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - exigió saber.

\- Pues vine a comprobar que no lo hayas matado - respondió tranquilamente mientras apuntaba a Kenma - Ya que no parecías muy contento ayer cuando te dijimos que nos íbamos a casar.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Te vas a casar, Kenma? - le preguntó decepcionado Hinata, se sentía decepcionado de que Kenma no le haya dicho nada.

\- Te juro que te lo iba a decir Shoyo - dijo rápidamente Kenma - Es solo que estas muy contento hablando sobre lo que ocurrió en estos últimos años que no quise interrumpirte - se excusó.

\- ¡Felicidades por el compromiso! - les felicitó todo el mundo.

\- Escúchame bien, si la haces llorar, aunque sea una vez, lo vas a pagar caro, ¿entendido? - le dijo Akaashi mientras le agarraba fuertemente por el brazo.

\- Juro que nunca la haré llorar y si lo hiciera, yo mismo no me perdonaría - dijo Kenma haciendo que Keiko lo abrazara.

\- Akaashi, ¿por qué no me has contado sobre eso? - se quejó Bokuto - Entonces, ¿ahora seremos familiares? - le preguntó a Kenma y este asintió contento para después ser abrazado fuertemente por Bokuto.

Estaban tan concentrados en felicitarle que no repararon en la presencia de cierto moreno en la entrada que os miraba con cierta tristeza para después marcharse


End file.
